Sayonara
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: ONESHOT. Sebuah NaruHina poem fic. Sanggupkah kita mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada orang yang dicintai?


**SUMMARY: **ONESHOT. It's just a poem about him by her…

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

Sayonara

**© The Law Of Gege**

* * *

_..._

_Aku lahir.._

_sebagai bunga.._

_Bunga lavender.._

_yang kesepian.._

_..._

_Aku lahir.._

_sebagai bunga.._

_Yang menempel.._

_pada pohon lain.._

_..._

_Aku yang selalu sendiri.._

_selalu berharap.._

_akan ada seseorang.._

_yang menemaniku.._

_menghiburku.._

_ketika alam bersuara.._

_..._

_Tuhan Maha Kuasa.._

_Ia mengabulkan harapanku.._

_setangkai bunga yang rapuh_

_..._

_Aku bertemu dirinya.._

_..._

_Tak terjangkau.._

_Namun terlalu mudah.._

_untuk dipandang.._

_..._

_Aku hanyalah bunga.._

_Yang berada di hutan tak bertuan.._

_Yang hanya mampu berharap.._

_..._

_Apalah dayaku.._

_Aku tak mungkin meraihnya.._

_Hanya dapat menatapnya.._

_tanpa pernah ia sadari.._

_..._

_Kau adalah langit.._

_Langit biru yang luas.._

_Yang selalu menjadi.._

_atap bagi dunia.._

_..._

_Kau adalah langit.._

_yang selalu memberi harapan.._

_pada dunia.._

_..._

_Kau terlihat sangat cerah.._

_Warna biru memang pantas.._

_menghiasi dirimu.._

_..._

_Suatu hari aku sadar.._

_..._

_Kau adalah langit.._

_Dan aku hanyalah bunga.._

_yang berada di bumi.._

_..._

_Kita sulit untuk bersatu.._

_..._

_Aku selalu berharap.._

_kau menjadi setangkai bunga.._

_yang berada di sisiku.._

_mendampingiku.._

_di kala terik mentari.._

_di kala hujan.._

_di kala rembulan.._

_..._

Kaki jenjangnya yang tertutup kain hitam itu melangkah - menyusuri jalan setapak. Gumpalan-gumpalan tanah melekat di kakinya - membentuk sebuah tanda tanya. Apa maksud kedatangannya?

Hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang sum-sum - tak ia hiraukan. Mata lavendernya hanya tertuju pada sebilah pedang yang tertancap di tanah. Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan pedang tak bertuan itu. Pedang itu berdiri tegak - dengan ujung pedang yang menancap dalam ke dalam tanah, gagah. Tubuh pedang itu bersinar - memantulkan sinar mentari senja yang kemerahan.

Ia menggingit bibirnya, Bukan karena dingin. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinyalah yang mengetahui. Perasaan apa yang bergejolak di dadanya kini.

Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sebuah benda yang tergantung di gagang pedang. Namun tak ada aliran air mata yang membasahi pelipis matanya - di kulitnya yang seputih salju. Ia kemudian duduk bersimpuh - dan meletakkan se-bucket bunga mawar - mawar hitam - di dekat tertusuknya tanah oleh pedang yang tajam itu.

Ia mengadah ke arah benda itu. Bibir mungilnya berucap, "Sayonara…"

_..._

_Naruto.._

_kadang aku berpikir.._

_bahwa kau adalah sebatang lilin.._

_..._

_Lilin kecil yang memiliki api besar.._

_..._

_Dan dengan api itulah.._

_kau menerangi hatiku.._

_menyilaukanku.._

_menemaniku.._

_memberi warna.._

_di ruang hatiku.._

_..._

_Bersamamu.._

_aku bahagia.._

_..._

_Naruto.._

_kau adalah sebatang lilin.._

_yang rela membakar diri.._

_demi menerangi kegelapan.._

_dengan bermodalkan api.._

_..._

Salju mulai turun. Butiran-butiran salju terlihat menghiasi langit senja yang berwarna merah keemasan itu.

"Salju?", matanya menatap sebutir salju yang hinggap di batang hidungnya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya - seperti meminta. Meminta salju itu turun di telapak tangannya yang lembut. Salju pun tidak dapat menolak permintaan gadis berkulit putih bagaikan salju itu sendiri.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia tersenyum manis - namun sedih - melihat butiran salju yang berada di telapak tangannya - yang mulai mencair karena panas tubuh wanita itu. Ia menoleh perlahan pada benda yang menggantung di gagang pendang yang tertancap di tanah itu.

Salju itu perlahan turun dan hinggap di atas benda itu. Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihatnya. Melihat salju itu hinggap dengan sendirinya - di sebuah benda kesayangan milik orang itu. Orang yang dicintainya.

.

Dan hanya beberapa saat pula, salju mencair di tepi benda itu..

.

Sinar mentari membuat sebuah kilauan..

dari seuntai kalung tak bertuan..

tergantung di sebilah pedang..

yang berdiri tegak..

di kala senja..

di hari bersalju..

_..._

_Kini api itu telah padam…_

_..._

"Sayonara, Naruto kun… Semoga kau bahagia di alam sana…", ucapnya menatap langit sambil memegang - sesekali mengelus pelan perutnya.

_..._

_Aku hampa.._

_tanpa dirimu.._

_..._

_Tapi.._

_apa kau tahu?_

_Lilin-lilin kecil telah hadir.._

_menggantikanmu.._

_menerangi hatiku.._

_menemaniku.._

_dalam kehampaan.._

_..._

_Serta.._

_mewarisi tekad apimu.._

_yang takkan pernah padam.._

_..._

_sampai kapan pun.._

_._

_._

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Kosuke Kurosaki a.k.a The Law Of Gege**

**Review this fic?**

**Up to you..**


End file.
